


Ange & Démon

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Terre n'est plus qu'une plaie rougeoyante où la race humaine se fait rare. La guerre entre anges et démons bat son plein. Sommé d'arrêter ce massacre, Liam descend du Paradis pour repousser les assauts des démons. Zayn remonte à cet instant-là des Enfers et croise sa route. <br/>Tout commence par une prophétie contant une alliance de paix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ange & Démon

La Terre vivait sa période la plus noire. Les agressions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. L’Enfer installerait bientôt ses quartiers sur le sol, bien loin des égouts qui cachaient Lucifer et sa troupe de démons. Les incendies meurtriers et les règlements de compte étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Londres et Paris étaient les villes les plus touchées par cette vague gigantesque de violence. La seule chose qui pouvait encore sauver le monde était une alliance. Entre le bien et le mal. L’Enfer et le Paradis. Les bas-fonds putrides et les nuages floconneux du ciel. Mais ni le Diable, ni Dieu ne voulaient envoyer d’émissaires. Alors, l’attente se fit. Pendant que les humains mourraient les uns après les autres, les archanges réfléchissaient. Alliance ou non ? Paix ou chaos ?

 

 

Des ruines. Voilà ce qu’il voyait de là où il était. Assis au bord d’un nuage, au bord du précipice qui menait à la Terre ravagée. On disait toujours que les anges étaient vêtus de toges blanches, portant fièrement une auréole dorée. Ce n’était pas le cas, les légendes elles-mêmes se trompaient. Il portait une longue chemise gris perle et un pantalon serré. Une chaîne en or fin pendait à son cou et il était pieds nus. La seule chose que l’on pouvait remarquer dans son statut d’ange, c’était les deux grandes ailes dans son dos, l’une contre l’autre. Combien de temps ne les avait-il pas déployées pour se rendre quelque part ? Des siècles peut-être. Sa peau pâle brillait à la lumière du soleil couchant. Liam se baissa un peu plus, les jambes au dessus du vide, les doigts accrochés à la matière cotonneuse de son siège. Le soir commençait à tomber. L’Enfer recommençait.

 

Des ruines. Voilà ce qu’il voyait de là où il était. Posé sur un vieux mur en pierres qui ne tarderait pas à s’écrouler après son passage. Tout de noir vêtu, un long manteau flottant autour de lui, il regardait les maisons alentours qui flambaient. Londres ne tarderait pas à sombrer. Il entendait Big Ben qui continuait de résonner. La grande tour, un jour, tomberait pour de bon. Il tira sur sa cigarette, soufflant un faible nuage de fumée. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur l’astre rougeoyant. La nuit n’allait pas tarder. Et il aurait tout le temps qu’il voulait pour semer la discorde. Les démons n’étaient pas pourvus d’ailes noires comme le pensaient les anciens. Ils restaient dans l’obscurité de ruelles, condamnés à se promener éternellement sur Terre parmi les mortels. Les légendes cathares disaient cela, que la Terre étaient l’Enfer. Les démons et les mortels, d’anciens anges déchus, tombés dans un précipice, amenés malgré eux par le Diable en personne. Mais que penser quand tous ces hommes avaient étaient brûlés par l’Eglise romaine au Moyen-âge ? Peut-être n’avaient-ils pas tout à fait tort. Les hérétiques, les Bonshommes. La violence n’était qu’un péché humain, engendrant des meurtres et toutes sortes d’horreurs plus ignobles les unes que les autres. Zayn se leva lentement, son manteau virevoltant derrière lui. Sa peau mordorée paraissait encore lus éclatante face aux flammes qui consumaient une habitation non loin de là. Son moment de gloire arrivait. Il avait jusqu’à l’aube. Le jour venu, les anges du Paradis reprenaient leurs droits, profitant de la lumière pour sauver des vies.

 

**_Il y a une prophétie qui dit que, quand un ange et un démon cèdent au péché de chair, le chaos peut subvenir plus vite. Sauf si l’un d’eux tombe amoureux de l’autre. La Terre pourrait se soigner._ **

**_La paix reviendrait si les deux s’aimaient à en mourir._ **

**_Car l’amour peut tout sauver._ **

 

 

**\- Liam, ce soir tu fais partie de l’escorte. Tu dois t’assurer que tout est prêt pour nous accueillir demain et ramener la paix dans la ville. Nous commencerons notre quête par l’Europe. Notre Père a finalement pris des mesures et…**

**\- Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur, ne serait-il pas plus sage de construire une alliance entre nous et l’Enfer pour ramener le calme ?**

**\- Laisse-moi juge de ce qui est préférable et de ce qui est énoncé par Dieu, notre Père à tous.**

 

Le Grand Archange le regarda longuement, ses sourcils gris se fronçant imperceptiblement. Peut-être Liam était-il trop jeune pour mener à bien ce projet titanesque. Ramener la paix envers et contre les démons qui ne laisseraient sûrement pas faire et tenteraient de continuer à amplifier le chaos et la désolation partout où ils passeraient. Le châtain n’avait que dix-neuf siècles derrière lui, c’était peut-être trop peu. Lui, du haut de sept mille six cent quarante-quatre siècles, il savait. Mais Liam ? Le vieillard passa une main dans sa barbe grisonnante. Après tout… Ses ailes à lui et celles des plus anciens étaient trop faibles maintenant. Celles du jeune ange avaient encore de la prestance et de la force et ceux pour encore plusieurs milliers de siècles.

 

**\- Zayn, ce soir est notre soir. Je te charge de surveiller des arrivées d’en haut. Cela ne m’étonnerait point que les anges cherchent nous doubler dans cette époque trouble pour ramener le silence et le calme. Si jamais tu en croises un seul, il n’est pas question de parlementer. Tue-le tout de suite. Il est temps de faire mourir la Terre, de faire mourir les hommes.**

**\- Est-ce que j’aurai le droit…**

**\- Bien entendu.**

 

Un éclat pourpre brilla dans les yeux du démon métis. Ses boucles d’oreilles brillèrent sous la lumière crue d’un réverbère quand il sortit de l’ombre, laissant son « maître » seul. Ses bottes de cuir luisaient de sang et il rangea méticuleusement le petit poignard empoisonné qu’il ne quittait jamais dans la doublure de son manteau. Ses cheveux ébène étaient soigneusement peignés et il prit le temps de regarder son profil altier dans une vitrine délabrée. Sa barbe de quelques jours le rendait encore plus troublant et un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se postait contre un mur en tôle, tapi dans l’ombre, attendant ses proies. Les anges qui descendraient ce soir. Il sentait les autres démons qui attendaient ses ordres, fidèles comme des ombres.

 

 

Le temps défilait à une vitesse démesurée. Et l’aube ne tarderait pas à poindre dans une heure ou deux tout au plus. Rien n’était encore arrivé. Zayn se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils ne viendraient pas, ils les avaient trompés. Il se tourna vers les autres, les renvoyant dans un sifflement. L’endroit se vida peu à peu et il resta seul. Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas, rongé par la colère. Un coup de pied violent dans une poubelle qui débordait et qui finit par vaciller, puis se renverser. Un coup de poing rageur dans un mur en béton qui se fissurait. Quelques traces de sang restèrent et il lécha les jointures de sa main, le goût salé se déposant subtilement sur ses papilles. Les démons n’étaient pas des vampires. Mais le sang ne les dérangeait nullement. Ils l’appréciaient même. Zayn ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. Ses ongles noirs glissèrent sur la surface nue d’une vitrine en morceaux, crissant, laissant sourdre un bruit strident qui aurait déplu à quiconque se serait trouvé dans les parages. Mais il s’en fichait. Il n’y avait aucun moyen valable ce soir. Avant que l’aube ne se lève pour de bon, il partirait en chasse, rendre fou quelques humains qui s’entretueraient selon son bon plaisir. Mais ses plans allaient vite s’échouer.

 

 

_Un froissement d’ailes._

 

Une plume, légère, aérienne, blanche et pure amorça sa descente, glissant avec une fluidité impressionnante dans l’air chaud, se posant avec grâce sur l’asphalte. Zayn fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux. Trop tard. Un élancement dans sa nuque le prit violemment et il s’affala misérablement, face contre terre. La dernière chose qu’il remarqua, les yeux embués par la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, ce fut deux grandes mains pâles l’attraper délicatement, comme un oisillon tombé du nid. Un ange, sûrement. Ils étaient bien trop purs pour torturer ou même tuer, mais ils ne le laisseraient pas partir. Il était leur otage pour la paix. L’un des disciples de Lucifer, l’un de ses plus proches alliés. Il valait de l’or à lui tout seul.

 

 

Ce fut le froid d’un mur qui le réveilla. La fraîcheur d’une boutique qui n’avait pas flambé. Un endroit faiblement éclairé. Une minuscule pièce fermée, sans fenêtres, nantie d’une porte en bois sombre. Un néon au plafond qui ne tarderait pas à s’éteindre, clignotant par moments. Et une grande cheminée en pierre inutilisée depuis bien longtemps qui reprenait du service, offrant un feu rayonnant. Les flammes immenses lui permirent d’apercevoir à travers le brouillard et la pénombre une forme debout, droite, grande. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant d’apercevoir pour de bon qui le surveillait. Il fixait la paroi sans ciller, occupé à réfléchir. Zayn regarda plus en avant le jeune homme immobile, adossé à la cloison. Bien mis de sa personne, bien habillé et - il ne le remarqua qu’ensuite -, deux grandes ailes recourbées dans son dos. Un ange. Ils avaient laissé le plus jeune comme geôlier du démon. Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres du métis. Il se releva en silence, passant une main à sa ceinture. Ils ne l’avaient pas fouillé. Il avait toujours ce poignard effilé. Et cette envie tentatrice de goûter au sang d’un ange. Un pure délice selon certain, une montée directe vers des endroits paradisiaques pendant quelques secondes. A pas souples, d’une démarche féline et concentrée, il s’approcha lentement. Le jeune homme lui facilita la tâche en lui tournant brusquement le dos pour regarder les flammes dans le foyer. Il brandit sa lame. Et se lança sur sa proie.

 

 

\- **NON !**

 

 

Liam s’était retourné. Au dernier moment. Le dos du démon percuta le mur et une nouvelle douleur vint s’immiscer dans son corps entier alors qu’il se débattait, pris de folie. L’ange lui barrait la route, ses mains tenant fermement ses poignets. Il serra. De plus en plus fort. Une veine battait à la tempe de Zayn. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait repousser cette défense si bien ordonnée. Il ne tint pas. Sa main tremblait violemment et ce fut finalement au prix d’un dernier effort qu’il lâcha son poignard. La lame tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le béton, résonnant comme un écho. Et c’est enfin qu’il leva les yeux et croisa les siens.

 

 

_Deux iris couleur noisette dans lesquels se mirait la pureté du Ciel._

 

 

Toute trace de violence quitta instantanément Zayn. Tout élan meurtrier fondit comme neige au soleil. Les regards restaient accrochés l’un à l’autre, sans jamais se lâcher. Les démons n’étaient pas pourvus de cœur, il y avait trop d’horreurs en eux pour laisser y place. Pourtant, il eut l’impression d’en avoir un, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans ses oreilles. Des battements effrénés, réguliers, qui s’accéléraient de plus en plus. Il ne fallait plus qu’une seule chose. Et ce fut Liam qui brisa l’attente et l’espace.

 

 

_Entre eux naissait le désir._

 

 

Les lèvres de l’ange se posèrent sur celles du démon. Et tout s’arrêta. Brusquement le monde extérieur n’existait plus. Brusquement leurs différences venaient de disparaître. Leurs corps attirés comme des aimants voulaient se compléter. Leur baiser devint fougueux, puissant, violent dans la passion qui les consumait.

 

 

_Et l’apocalypse éclata._

 

 

Ils restèrent collés l’un à l’autre. Ivres d’un désir qui ne demandait qu’à prendre forme. La pièce était vide, les murs étaient froids. Mais la chaleur de leurs corps réchauffait déjà l’atmosphère. Au dehors, les éléments se déchaînaient. Ils entendirent comme dans un songe la pluie qui glissait sur le toit et le vent qui s’engouffrait par bourrasques dans les interstices de la paroi en pierres. Le manteau de Zayn se retrouva à l’autre bout de la pièce alors que sa taille fine était serrée dans l’étau des bras musclés de Liam. Le châtain arracha sa chemise, dévoilant un buste pâle, sculpté à la perfection comme ses anciennes divinités grecques et un frisson parcourut ses ailes qui tremblèrent légèrement. En un mouvement, il était de nouveau sur le métis. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait, son corps ne lui répondait plus, trop accaparé par l’homme devant lui. Il déchira la chemise sombre, la réduisant en lambeaux et un torse basané apparut sous la lumière tremblotante du néon. Plusieurs tatouages attirèrent son attention. L’encre noire luisait sous la chaleur et il lâcha les lèvres du démon, descendant les siennes dans son cou, puis sur la clavicule. Il ne laissa aucune marque, ce n’était pas dans sa nature. Ses caresses étaient aériennes, enivrantes et une certaine fraîcheur suivait son sillage alors que Zayn se consumait. Il lui retira sa ceinture et son pantalon violemment, puis repartit à l’assaut de ses lèvres. Dans le feu de la passion, une légère douleur traversa l’ange alors que le métis lui mordait violemment la lèvre. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent au coin de sa bouche et le démon s’empressa de les récolter du bout de sa langue sournoise. Yeux dans les yeux, il attrapa le châtain et le poussa contre le mur. Ses mains osseuses se posèrent sur la peau pâle de son buste et il commença une longue descente, ponctuant son trajet de quelques morsures légères. Liam se crispa quelque peu, mais la douleur n’était qu’éphémère. La langue de Zayn se posait sur les marques, traçant des sillons humides sur l’épiderme frissonnant.

En quelques secondes, le reste des vêtements furent enlevés et le métis se sentit soulevé de terre et plaqué contre le mur froid. Ses mains se nichèrent sur les épaules du jeune ange qui entra en lui d’un coup sec. Aucun cri ne se fit entendre. Et les gémissements étaient rares. Pourtant, le plaisir fut présent à chaque instant. Va-et-vient après va-et-vient. Leurs corps brûlaient littéralement et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit bientôt leurs peaux au contraste si différent. A l’extérieur de la masure, le vent redoublait ses ardeurs, autant que Liam ses coups de reins. Un coup de tonnerre retentit quand il toucha son point sensible. Les yeux du démon se révulsèrent et il eut un bref sursaut, enfonçant peu à peu ses ongles noirs dans la peau vierge et blanche de son vis-à-vis. L’acte dura longtemps, ni l’un ni l’autre ne paraissant fatigués. Puis finalement, comme si un morceau de musique s’achevait brusquement, la foudre s’abattit sur la Terre. Tout bruit cessa. A l’instant-même, le châtain sentit venir ce point de non-retour si délectable et se perdit en lui. Zayn le suivit dans la chute peu après. Les griffures de ses ongles firent perler quelques gouttes pourpres sur le dos de l’ange. Les ailes de ce dernier se déployèrent alors, au moment où le plaisir fondait sur lui. Il réprima un râle et les muscles de ses bras finirent par se délasser. Il laissa tomber le métis qui se rattrapa avec souplesses sur ses jambes avant de se laisser glisser contre la cloison.

 

_Aucune parole ne fut jamais échangée entre eux._

 

**_Ce que la prophétie avait oublié de dire, c’est qu’ils n’étaient que sacrifiés._ **

**_Avec l’envie et le désir, vint l’amour, aussi rapidement que s’abattit l’éclair sur Terre._ **

**_Zayn et Liam furent condamnés. Deux hommes qui s’aimaient n’étaient acceptés ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis._ **

 

_Condamnés à vivre sur Terre, sous le statut de simples mortels._

_Mais qu’importe après tout, qu’ils n’aient plus l’éternité._

_Ils étaient ensemble et c’était tout ce qui comptait._

_Un ange et un démon._

 

**« J’étais parti pour me trouver… Je ne reviens que pour aimer. »**


End file.
